


And So You Said Goodbye

by QueenSerenity



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSerenity/pseuds/QueenSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for the episode "Monsters"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So You Said Goodbye

I remember that summer day we met  
"I am a vampire", you said to me  
A minor chill went down my spine  
But I was not afraid, truly

Those few days we had were precious  
You gave me friendship I'd never forget  
You knew you were running out of time  
And showed me the place that had been your secret

There was a sadness in your eyes  
You knew your end was nigh  
That the change would come over us  
And so you said goodbye


End file.
